


The Things You Said Too Quietly

by LadyMorgaine76



Series: Beyond The Cockpit [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: After the Rogue Squadron Comic's timeline..., Happy continuations...not endings., Lusankya didn't happen to Tycho in my AU, M/M, Sorry... I'm a sucker for love stories!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgaine76/pseuds/LadyMorgaine76
Summary: Back in Taanab, Wes has something to ask Tycho...





	The Things You Said Too Quietly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icandrawamoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/gifts).



> Mini-Fic based on a Tumblr Ask!

  5 ABY, Daouneer Valley, Taanab

 

  It was like a sweet repetition of the last time Tycho had felt this much at peace, at home.

Being back on Taanab had seemed a distant objective, a faint hope… And yet, they were here, on the same brook by the farm. 

  He revelled on the rays of sunlight bathing his face while he heard the laughter of the children running around, playing innocently like the grown-ups watching over them hadn’t just fought the battle to free this world once and for all from the presence of the Empire.

  Tycho felt his presence even before he saw him.

  They had become that close…

  So much for not wanting to risk his heart ever again!

  “Hey, Blondie!” Wes sat heavily by Tycho’s side, pulling the Alderaanian closer to him. “Lazing in the sun?”

  “Watching the kids, wise-ass,” Tycho chuckled. “Where have you been, anyway?”

  “Talking to my parents about something.” He said, shrugging.

  “Ah…”

  “Which brings me to why I’m here.”

  Tycho rose an eyebrow. Wes was being uncharacteristically serious!

  And that usually meant trouble…

  Usually…

  Wes took something out of his pocket. A simple small black box.

  “I owe you this.” He said in a hushed tone, his eyes on his children running after his little sister.

  Tycho opened the box. Inside was a hundred credits golden chip…

  That absolute madman!

  He took the chip out, making it twirl on his fingers.

  “So…” He smirked at Wes. “You’re gonna say it? You already gave me the credits… I assume you concede defeat?”

  Wes nodded, his demeanour giving nothing away.

  “Might as well,” He said, matter-of-fact. “Wouldn’t make much sense to ask you to marry me, without at least telling you I love you.”

  “Oh…"Tycho stood very still. 

  This was it.

  The moment he had not dared hope for.

  Any other person would have complained about the way Wes had gone about it, but they knew each other too well…

  He turned on his side and kneeled in front of Wes. He smiled as he took the Taanabian’s hands, caressing them.

  “I guess, since you lost the bet, I might as well tell you I love you too. And it would be a good idea to say yes as well, don’t you think?”

  Wes pulled him to a quick, tender kiss.

  “How romantic!” He winked.

  Tycho laughed at him.

  “I love all of your ‘shades’, Wes.” He shrugged. “Your craziness, your loudness… but you know… sometimes, it’s the things you say quietly… the ones that you whisper to me only, that draw me to you. That, my love, is why I can’t wait to become your husband!”

  Golden-brown eyes locked with Ice-blue ones…

  Both reflected love, trust and the promise of a beautiful future together!


End file.
